


Laundry for dummies

by obliviousowl



Category: EXO, EXO-K - Fandom, EXO-L
Genre: College!AU, Drabble, Dumbyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviousowl/pseuds/obliviousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is learning to live by himself but there's just one thing he can't get right: laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry for dummies

It was friday night and Chanyeol just finished cleaning his room, he collected a bunch of trash and a bigger bunch of dirty clothes (including his comforters and sheets), he decided the first thing he’d do in the morning was laundry.

Chanyeol was a first-year student in college and he barely knew how to live by himself, his parents were worried to death just thinking how his younger son was going to struggle with the lack of skills in housekeeping. Chanyeol’s lived all his life with his parents and an older sister, which was the total opposite: she did every chore in their house perfectly; in a blink of an eye she would clean the kitchen, the bathrooms and her room while Chanyeol would be playing video games or reading sci-fi books. It was no surprise when he came to his parents and announced he was studying Computational Science, the surprise knocked them down when he half asked half pleaded to attend in some college out of town. 

After weeks of discussion, his parents decided he would be okay as long as he followed some rules her sister wrote down for him, such as cleaning the kitchen every night before sleeping, keeping the bathroom impeccable, throwing away the trash at least twice a week, doing laundry on weekends, and it was _endless_ , in Chanyeol’s opinion. They constantly tested him, made him follow the rules before he left his childhood’s home ( _he barely passed those tests but his parents had faith in him and his developing skills_ ). A week before the classes started, he moved to a modest dorm, he was the only kid living alone while the others lived with a roommate, he ached for that company but his parents were dead serious about him living with a stranger and all the complications it might carry.

Chanyeol lived alone and he enjoyed being alone but sometimes the silence was too loud. He wished he had at least a fish that he could talk to, or some friends. He had a few friends in his town but right now, loneliness was his only companion and _friend_.

 

To say that his social skills were lacking was an understatement, he wasn’t a people’s person but he was friendly, sadly, something in his face gave him a creepy aura (plus his weird conversation topics) and people used to avoid him once they peeked a bit of his unique personality.  

He felt like crying before going to sleep, laundry was something he hated with passion. “I wish I lived with someone capable of doing that _horrible and dreadful_ thing, God, you can kill me now.” He thought before Morpheus welcomed him with opened arms.

~

The following morning, he woke up with loud sounds outside the window: rain and thunders. He groaned and stayed in bed for ten more minutes. He regained control of himself and got out of his warm haven. Chanyeol prepared a simple breakfast (scrambled eggs and bacon, his favourite for lazy saturday morning, aka, every saturday morning), then he threw his dirty pile of clothes in a bag and left the room, clicking the door with a smooth movement. It was too early to be a functional human being and he ran out of coffee the night before; coffee was the reason he was a half-decent adult so he made a mental note to buy some more after his laundry time.

He reached his destination and thanked the Greek gods for his good luck, they laundry room was almost empty, the only person using the washing machines was the cute guy who lived three doors from his room and whose bag was on the floor while he played some shooting game in his phone, Chanyeol frowned at the annoying sound. The guy seemed so immersed in his game he didn’t notice Chanyeol entering the room but did he notice him when Chanyeol almost drown his comforter in detergent.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Asked cute guy. “I’m doing my laundry? Or was about to do it, really.” Chanyeol doubted before pouring the blue liquid in the bottle’s lid. They guy giggled and stood from the three-chair row in the room. “You don’t need that much detergent to clean that comforter and you can always add more clothes if they match their colour, let me help you, please. It’s almost a crime letting you waste water in just a comforter.” Chanyeol blushed, almost reaching a violet undertone. “I’m sorry.” The other guy smiled wider and offered his hand, “I’m Baekhyun, I think you’re my neighbour, I’ve seen you around a couple of times.” Chanyeol shook his hand and then grabbed his bag searching for something that could match with his blue comforter, he found two t-shirts, a hoodie and a pair of pants. His jeans were black, and most of his underwear too. “Okay, seeing what you got here, we can wash everything in two machines: one for the blue and one for the black and darker colors, if that’s okay for you.” Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun grabbed the clothes and made two piles. “Now, detergent measure is important. Too much and it could damage your clothes and if you don’t use enough, the fabrics won’t be totally clean. Pay attention: you use one of this when the washing machine is full”. Baekhyun poured the liquid in the bottle’s lid and dissolved it with water before throwing it into the machine. “When the machine is using half of its capacity, you use half a lid or less, it depends, you’ll get the knack of it, don’t worry.” Baekhyun proceed the same way and when he was done, he smiled at Chanyeol and sat on the row of chairs again, but now he patted the spot beside him, inviting Chanyeol to sit with him while they waited.

“Thank you, my mom always complained when I used the washing machine. She said I use too much detergent. I’m getting better, though, so, thank you.” Chanyeol blurted and Baekhyun was listening, he locked his phone and put it in his pocket. “You’re new at this, I can tell. You haven’t destroyed your kitchen, have you? I’m just teasing, sorry! I’m used to teasing my roommate and the habit grew deep roots in me.” Baekhyun clarified when he saw the cute wounded expression on Chanyeol’s face. “But, I haven’t seen your roommate, or are you living alone?” Chanyeol adjusted on his chair and took a deep breath. “I’m living alone, my parents don’t think I’m capable of having a roommate. I have to find my gravity center first, or some bullshit they said.” Baekhyun laughed at his honesty and stopped himself before doing something stupid like ruffle Chanyeol’s hair, the kid was adorable and he wondered why he didn’t talked to him before. “It makes sense, I guess you have to live with yourself and learn the basics to share the experience with another person. I’ve always lived with my roommate, basically, he’s my best friend since kindergarten. We met when I stole his favourite red crayon.” Chanyeol started to play with his fingers, something he did when the nerves were getting him. “What did he do?” Baekhyun’s eyes were full of mischief. “He hit me with the apple he was eating and then we laughed because it was a funny situation. Kyungsoo and I got scolded, though, we got an hour of “detention” in the corner of shame, cone hats included, of course.” When Chanyeol was about to laugh, for the nth time, the washing machine went off and Baekhyun’s clothes were ready for the drying cycle. He set the dryer and came back to Chanyeol. “Oh, I remembered I have some coffee, Kyungsoo always makes too much and it’d be nice if I share a cup with you. You like coffee, right?” Chanyeol gained some energy just at the thought of coffee, it was almost 9:00 AM and his central nervous system was screaming for a drop of the preciated liquid.

Just like that, they shared coffee, childhood memories, high school memories and the few college memories Chanyeol got in his first months of classes and projects. He learnt that Baekhyun was an Arts major and his roommate, a Music major, both attending for their second year; he liked to sing loudly just to annoy Kyungsoo, he loved bubblegum girlgroups, depressive rock bands and horny indie bands, he liked coffee in the mornings but prefered black tea at night and that Baekhyun was older than him.

Baekhyun was the friend Chanyeol needed, even if he didn’t know it yet. They clicked perfectly and the older didn’t judge Chanyeol for his creepy face nor weird behavior, he followed the flow as it came and spoke his mind about whatever random topic Chanyeol brought out.

 

Once their clothes were cleaned and evenly folded, they left the laundry room, still talking about life in general.They were headed to the same floor so Baekhyun escorted the younger until he was safe in his own room and then walked to his room. After ten minutes of hesitation, Baekhyun knocked on Chanyeol’s door, he wanted to exchange phone numbers and maybe drop a little invitation to his room later that evening when Kyungsoo came back from his yoga class.

When he knocked on the door, he heard something being thrown down and almost instantly, he heard a yelp and a drawn “coming”. He giggled into his hand and waited for Chanyeol, when the last opened the door, he was covering his face with one hand. Baekhyun asked if he was okay and Chanyeol explained he was trying to sort some books when one fell and hit his face. Baekhyun made himself in like he owned the place and went straight for the fridge, seeking something cold for Chanyeol’s injured face. Judging from the sound, the book crashed quite hard into his face and a bruise wouldn’t look nice in such pretty features.

He asked Chanyeol to sit on the couch while he prepared a little bag with some ice cubes, he sat in front of Chanyeol and delicately, put the bag on the swollen skin. Chanyeol flinched a little but stayed still.

“This is why you can’t leave alone. Accidents may occur and there wouldn’t be anyone to take care of you. What would have happened if I wasn’t here?” Baekhyun sounded like an overprotective mom and Chanyeol wasn’t going to argue with him, he was right. “I-I’m sorry? I swear I’m not that clumsy.” He tried to defend himself but the glare that was directed at him shut him up. “I came to exchange numbers and invite you to our room later, we’ll have a Horror marathon and I thought you would enjoy some company in a rainy saturday evening/night. Thank God I came in the right time.” Chanyeol noted Baekhyun had beautiful hands and a soft touch, he felt he was being caressed more than being treated with an anti-bruising ice bag. He sighed and agreed, he’d be there after going to the convenience store. Baekhyun stayed for thirty more minutes to assure Chanyeol kept the ice bag in place and before leaving, he winked at Chanyeol and almost ordered him to call him whenever he needed a hand or a friend or whatever.

Chanyeol felt bubbly inside and nodded, again. He had made a friend and his clothes were smelling good, already in their drawers and closet, his bed was a flowery heaven, so was his favourite hoodie; and his face wouldn’t bruise thanks to Baekhyun.

Everything felt right and for the first time in months, he didn’t feel alone.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need someone to knock some sense into my head.  
> Everything began as a dream and now we're here, I hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does but it's utterly cute. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Any correction or suggestion is always welcomed <3


End file.
